wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
False Primarch Project
Overview = At the dawning of the Indomitus Crusade it was revealed that Magos Dominus Clerval, one of Archmagos Cawl’s head researchers, had been tasked with creating new Primarchs. His madness and their colored legacies would shape the future of the Imperium. During the Primaris Project there was a notion that certain marines could be bred as a new breed of commanders, like the Primarchs before them. Never meant to surpass them, none could outdo the Emperor’s handywork, but designed to support them; the result was a marine on the same scale as the Grey Knights Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights or a Captain-General of the Custodes. The project was authorized by the High Lords of Terra. The goal of the project was to give a primarch or primarchs subordinates who could enact their will without chapter loyalty getting in the way. They were expected to serve in roles as: subordinate generals, small special operations teams, envoys, and in a capacity similar to how Custodes protect the emperor. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the false primarchs was not that of the Emperor himself, that much is clear, but it is unknown exactly what was used. Some suspect that Clerval added bits of his own DNA to the concoction out of his hubris. Hidden away in the deepest research notes of the project, redacted to the highest level, is the following cryptic passage from the head researcher, “We hunted them, His children, for centuries and exterminated them; His own flesh and blood. Their blood was on our hands, His blood, and we did not put that to waste. Even diluted we had collected enough genetic samples from them that we could build some approximation of His magnificence. It was a witch's brew, an eye of newt and tail of dog, but the pieces fit so well that we had a painting with but a few blemishes on it when we were done. So it was that, in our hubris, we crafted a homunculus Emperor in test tube and from him we gave birth to His newborn sons; my sons.”' -- Magos Dominus Clerval Clerval’s Madness Magos Dominus Clerval, one of Archmagos Cawl’s head researchers, was assigned to the task of overseeing the project and conducted it in secret. It was called the “Primarch Secundus” project on paper and it was to be Clerval’s greatest work. He worked tirelessly in secret, sharing his thoughts and progress only with Cawl and his few assistants, for a milenium before completing his task. By this point though, his mental state was so weakened by fatigue, fervor, and drive that he had unknowingly fallen prey to Tzeentch’s silent whispers. Magos Dominus Clerval began to believe he was, in fact, a shard of the Emperor’s consciousness giving birth to the next true Primarchs, but this was not the case. He saw himself as the inheritor of the legacy, the next cycle of actions, and in his madness decided things needed to play out in the same (or similar) fashion that the original primarchs’ stories did. So, his mind touched with the madness of Chaos, when he completed his work he destroyed his own lab and scattered his false primarchs among the stars. He did not, of course, send them through the warp but rather arranged to have them transported to several key worlds in secret. Then, adorning himself in golden armor complete with matching mechadendrites, he set off to “reclaim them”. He convinced his superiors (including representatives of the High Lords) that they had been stolen by the forces of Chaos and that only he knew where they were. He used this lie to prove that his work was indeed powerful and successful since the forces of Chaos apparently regarded it as a threat equal to the original Primarchs. While Cawl was suspicious he authorized the expeditionary forces but ordered Clerval to kill the false primarchs if he should find them rather than bring them back as they had tainted by corruption. The False Legions Unbeknownst to Cawl, Clerval’s staff had been producing marines based on various unknown gene-seeds (not the False Primarch's) on his Ark Mechanicus and they served as his legionaries during that time. Altogether he had about a chapter’s worth of marines and none had the primaris upgrades. These marines were known officially as “Secundus Astartes” and were a transitory stage between Astartes and Primaris marine. These marines did not receive the same level of training as their battle brothers as their creation was secretive. They were indoctrinated to be loyal to Clerval first, to one of the false primarch second, and the Imperium third. Clerval's Crusade '''Main Article:' Clerval's Crusade It took Clerval almost a thousand years to recover, or at least learn of the fate of all of his false primarchs, whom he referred to as his children. Each had a different story to tell, a different and difficult relationship with their creator, and each had a profoundly different relationship with the Imperium at large. Several that returned with Clerval fought in the Indomitus Crusade in ancillary engagements. After their recovery Clerval gave the false primarchs autonomy and founded several new Secundus Astartes chapters based on their genetics. Only those the Mad Magos trusted most got their own units. Few grew to full chapter strength and many were augmented heavily by Secundus Astartes from Clerval’s own store. As Secundus Astartes were loyal to Clerval first, many reported secretly and not-so-secretly to him on the actions of the false primarchs. They kept away from the limelight and obscured their own records but the forces was impossible to ignore. Those that knew tolerated him, possibly because they did not know the full scope of his ambitions, and those that did not considered him to be a legitimate agent of the Imperium. The first false primarch to join him was Bora, "The Sword in the Dark", and with him at his side Clerval was able to accomplish many great things; training his Secundus Astartes, plotting military campaigns, and searching for his lost siblings. The Eye of the Storm The false primarch Pandu Hagar was gifted at purging the influence of chaos from others and was able to clear Clerval's mind for a time. He freed it from the whispers of Tzeentch’s only to have them return far stronger later. During this time Clerval made legitimate contributions to the Imperium, science, military and theory. During his moment of clarity he and his force aided the Indomitus Crusade in substantial ways, preventing large engagements by nipping them in the bud with his own forces when they were small. It is unclear if this was tactical prowess of some connection to the heretical powers of the Changer of Ways. However, when his mind was found by Tzeentch he was targeted with such strong efforts that even Pandu's gift of redemption was unable to heal him. The Death of Clerval & Fates of the Primarchs The nature of the Primarch Secundus project and Clerval was known to Roboute Guilliman but, as Clerval had been gone so long it was assumed that it had failed. During the Siege of Nar’Whin though, Clerval arrived and brought “reinforcements” in the form of several of the False Primarchs and their legionaries into a major engagement. This put them out in the open; undeniable and irrefutable proof of Clerval's heretical experiment. They could no longer be ignored and this ultimately sealed their fate. Feelings were initially mixed, they had proven effective but their very nature was off putting. No action was taken against them until Clerval loudly declared himself the reincarnation of the Emperor in the presence of true Astartes during the battle. His madness now being clearly visible to all, he was killed by one of his own false primarchs for such heresies. The aftermath of the Primarch Secundus project is shrouded in mystery. None of False Primarchs are known to have survived the Siege of Nar’Whin, though contradictory claims and rumors abound. Some rumors suggest they were re-founded as Ultima founding chapters and that Guilliman himself spared some of the the False Primarchs and allowed their chapters to be founded under the guise of Ultramarine successors. |-| False Primarchs = The Imperium has records of the following False Primarchs: *The Eater and The Biter were retrieved at the same time so they are both given the 8th position. **Clerval was first met by an older Hamish at the start of his crusade but didn't meet him for the 1st time until the Siege of Nar’Whin. He was not "recovered" so Bora is often listed as the 1st to have joined Clerval. |-| Rules = Please feel free to contribute your own false primarch within the guidelines established by the lore laid out here. When you do, add them to the list and link to them. They can be placed on the list, replacing any of the "Unknown" ones. Any discussion or questions should be relegated to the Talk Page. False Primarch Rules * No false primarch may have cannonically been accepted to have survived the Siege of Nar’Whin, though it may be heavily implied. * For the moment, we are leaving which false primarch actually killed Clerval a mystery. We may change it later. * The stories of the false primarchs should kept out of the eye of the Imperium- they didn’t hang out with Roboute Guilliman or make grand speeches in front of the High Lords of Terra. * Chapters founded on their gene-seed should be kept to less than a full chapter in size. Most were 1-3 companies. * All false primarchs have some sort of defect (physical, mental, social, spiritual, etc). |-| Contributors = |-| Articles= A complete list can be found here: Link |-| Tabletop Options = {|align=center border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" align="center" | Name | M''' | '''WS | BS | S''' | '''T | W''' | '''A | Ld | Sv |- |Pandu Hagar | 6" | 2+ | 2+ | 5 | 6 | 6 | 5 | 9 | 2+ |- |Cathal Morganach | 6" | 2+ | 2+ | 5 | 6 | 6 | 5 | 4 | 2+ |- |Bathory Sims | 6" | 2+ | 2+ | 5 | 6 | 6 | 5 | 6 | 2+ |- |Hamish Morder (Young) | 6" | 3+ | 3+ | 4 | 5 | 5 | 3 | 6 | 3+ |- |Hamish Morder (Experienced) | 6" | 3+ | 2+ | 5 | 6 | 6 | 5 | 9 | 2+ |- |Hamish Morder (Veteran) | 8" | 2+ | 2+ | 5 | 6 | 6 | 5 | 9 | 2+ |- |Secundus Astartes | 6" | 3+ | 3+ | 4 | 4 | 1 | 2 | 5 | 3+ |- |Secundus Astartes Sergeant | 6" | 3+ | 3+ | 4 | 4 | 1 | 3 | 6 | 3+ |- |Horatio Shrike | 6" | 2+ | 2+ | 3 | 4 | 3 | 3 | 9 | 4+ |- =Pandu Hagar= Pandu Hagar is a single model armed with a master-crafted auto bolt rifle, a bolt pistol, frag grenades, and krak grenades. Only one of this model may be included in your army. Weapons * Master-crafted auto bolt rifle * Bolt pistol * Frag grenades * Krak grenades Wargear Options This model may take a power sword, or replace its master-crafted auto bolt rifle and bolt pistol with a power fist and a plasma pistol. Abilities * And They Shall Know No Fear * Redeemer: You can re-roll hit rolls of 1 made for friendly IMPERIUM units within 6" of this model. * Spiritual Leader: All friendly SECUNDUS ASTARTES units that are within 6" of Pandu Hagar in the Morale phase can use his Leadership instead of their own. Faction Keywords IMPERIUM, ADEPTUS ASTARTES, SECUNDUS ASTARTES Keywords CHARACTER, INFANTRY, FALSE PRIMARCH, CHAPLAIN, HAGAR ---- =Cathal Morganach= Cathal Morganach is a single model armed with a master-crafted auto bolt rifle, a bolt pistol, frag grenades, and krak grenades. Only one of this model may be included in your army. Weapons * Master-crafted auto bolt rifle * Bolt pistol * Frag grenades * Krak grenades Wargear Options This model may replace their master-crafted auto bolt rifle with a thunder hammer. Abilities * Coward: Regardless of the leadership of other members of his unit, a squad containing Cathal Morganach always uses his leadership. Friendly ADEPTUS ASTARTES lose their “And They Shall Know No Fear” ability when within 6” of Cathal Morganach. * Legendary Luck: This models has a 3+ invulnerable save. This extends to all friendly SECUNDUS ASTARTES within 6” of Cathal Morganach. Faction Keywords IMPERIUM, ADEPTUS ASTARTES, SECUNDUS ASTARTES Keywords CHARACTER, INFANTRY, FALSE PRIMARCH, MORGANACH ---- =Bathory Sims= Bathory Sims is a single model armed with a master-crafted auto bolt rifle, a bolt pistol, frag grenades, and krak grenades. Only one of this model may be included in your army. Weapons * Master-crafted auto bolt rifle * Bolt pistol * Frag grenades * Krak grenades Wargear Options This model may take a power sword, or replace its master-crafted auto bolt rifle and bolt pistol with a power fist and a plasma pistol. Abilities * And They Shall Know No Fear * Paranoia: This models has a 5+ invulnerable save. This is lost if there are any models within 1” of Bathory Sims. * Plans Within Plans: If using a Battle-forged army your army receives 2 extra command points. Faction Keywords IMPERIUM, ADEPTUS ASTARTES, SECUNDUS ASTARTES Keywords CHARACTER, INFANTRY, FALSE PRIMARCH, SIMS ---- =Hamish Morder= Hamish Morder is a single model armed with a master-crafted plasma pistol, a power fist, frag grenades, and krak grenades. Only one of this model may be included in your army. Weapons * Master-crafted Plasma Pistol: This functions as a normal plasma pistol but, even when supercharged, the wielder is not slain by a roll of 1. * Power fist * Frag grenades * Krak grenades Wargear Options This model may take a master-crafted stalker pattern bolter in place of its power fist. Abilities * And They Shall Know No Fear * Time Jumper: At the beginning of the game, before deployment, roll 1d6 to determine where in his timeline he is and adjust his statistics accordingly. (1-3: Young, 4-5: Experienced, 6: Veteran) Psyker This model can attempt to manifest two psychic powers in each friendly Psychic phase, and attempt to deny one psychic power in each enemy Psychic phase. It knows the warptime power from the dark hereticus discipline and the temporal manipulation power from the Discipline of Change (See Thousand Sons Codex). Any abilities that work on THOUSAND SONS instead work on ADEPTUS ASTARTES. Faction Keywords IMPERIUM, ADEPTUS ASTARTES, SECUNDUS ASTARTES Keywords CHARACTER, INFANTRY, PSYKER, FALSE PRIMARCH, MORDER ---- =Horatio Shrike= Horatio Shrike is a single model armed with a power sword, a bolt pistol, Frag grenades, and autogun. Only one of this model may be included in your army. Weapons * Power sword * Bolt pistol * Autogun * Frag grenades Abilities * Voice of Command * Power Field: Horatio Shrike has a 4+ invulnerable save. *Senior Officer: This model may use the Voice of Command ability twice in each of your turns. Resolve the effects of the first order before issuing the second order. *Uncertain Allegiance: On your first turn, roll 1d6. On a roll of 1-2 Horatio Shrike loses the SECUNDUS ASTARTES faction keyword. Faction Keywords IMPERIUM, ASTRA MILITARUM, SECUNDUS ASTARTES, (REGIMENT) Keywords CHARACTER, INFANTRY, OFFICER, FALSE PRIMARCH, HORATIO ---- =Secundus Astartes Response Team= This unit contains 1 Secundus Astartes Sergeant and 4 Secundus Astartes. It can include up to 5 additional Secundus Astartes (Power Rating +4). Each model is armed with a bolt rifle, bolt pistol, frag grenades and krak grenades. Weapons * Bolt rifle * Bolt pistol * Frag grenades * Krak grenades Wargear Options The Secundus Astartes Sergeant may replace his bolt pistol and boltgun with items from the Sergeant Equipment list. If the unit contains less than ten models, one Secundus Astartes may replace his boltgun with an item from the Special Weapons or Heavy Weapons list in the Space Marine Codex. If the unit contains ten models, one Secundus Astartes may replace his boltgun with an item from the Special Weapons list and one other Secundus Astartes may replace his boltgun with an item from the Heavy Weapons list in the Space Marine Codex. Abilities * And They Shall Know No Fear * Combat Squads: Before any models are deployed at the start of the game, a Tactical Squad containing 10 models may be split into two units, each containing 5 models. Faction Keywords IMPERIUM, ADEPTUS ASTARTES, SECUNDUS ASTARTES Keywords CHARACTER, INFANTRY, RESPONSE TEAM Category:Scoglads Category:User Projects Category:False Primarch Project